Call My Name
by AngstAddicted
Summary: Saucy but becomes cheesy just like everything I touch.
1. Night

"Lapis."

17 bit his lip, meanwhile being slowly penetrated. "A-ah…" He smiled despite the pain. "You're so big…ngh!"

Trunks flinched. He figured 17 would be tough fit, but this… "I think you're just incredibly tight." The pressure increased the deeper he went. Trunks groaned. "Like really fucking tight, wow."

The two laughed and pressed their foreheads together. They kissed and embraced each other, pressing their bodies together as close as possible.

17 wrapped his legs around Trunks, helping him become completely enveloped inside of him. He could feel fuzz rubbing against his bottom. He let put a soft laugh and told Trunks that it tickled. 17 laughed more from Trunks' expression of embarrassment.

Trunks struggled to hold back countless questions of concern, but he knew that they would only offend 17. "S-so does it feel good?" He asked cautiously.

17 examined him and could see the obvious worry in his eyes. "Yeah...of course." He lifted his arms up to Trunks' face and began to kiss it. He could feel him grin when he kissed his lips, and then his nose, forehead, and cheeks. "It feels so good." 17 used his tongue to play with one of Trunks' earlobes, tugging on it with his teeth. He felt his warm breath sharpen against his skin. 17 lowered his voice against his ear. "Does that feel good?"

Although aroused, Trunks gripped 17's shoulders and pulled him away. He knew what he was up to. 17 always tried to rile him up when he showed any signs of concern. "I'm not the one about to have his ass plowed." Trunks then roughly shoved his tongue into his mouth, causing 17 to gasp.

17 moaned and clawed at his back, saliva dripping down his chin. "Trunks!"

The call of his name signaled Trunks, and as he kissed 17 hungrily he began to move inside of him. He teasingly rocked back and forth, making little distance. He smirked at 17's sounds of frustration and tugged on his lip, pulling out farther now, releasing it just as he shot back into him. 17 yelped from the force of his entry, his nails digging into Trunks' back. Trunks hissed from the sensation. "Lapis! My name.." He licked 17's open mouth and chuckled. "Say my name."

17 gathered his breath and stared into Trunks' vivid blue eyes. "Trunks..."

Trunks moved steadily inside of him. "Louder..."

"Trunks. Ah!"

"Louder! I want to you screaming it!"

17 moaned and felt heat rising in his cheeks. "Trunks! Trunks!" He shut his eyes tightly. "Trunks, more!"

Trunks gritted his teeth and went full force into him, causing 17 to struggle to pronounce anything over his own screaming. The already damaged bed began to creak and it's frame banged against the already cracked wall. Trunks gripped 17's thighs and lifted them as far as they would allow, giving him better movement along with a great view of his smaller partner. Each time 17 managed to scream his name, his strokes would increase in force. Lost in his alien desire to mate, he plunged into 17 with the single intention to impregnate him, not caring for the futility. Trunks savored his cries and regretted that he couldn't bite into his neck. As he stared into 17's glistening lowered eyes he could feel his limit approaching. To make their session last he moved at inhuman speeds inside of him. 17, overwhelmed, came in seconds, his screaming trailing off into small whimpers. His sheath clamped up around Trunks, and the intense tightness is what drove him to the finish line. He rode out his orgasm, slowing his down in speed and placing the last of his strength into one final thrust that sent cum shooting out from the sides of 17's tortured hole. As usual, his seed was too much for 17 to carry, and it spilled from him immensely. The two panted heavily until it was finally over.

Trunks' eyes widened. "I got carried away again?! Shit, what's wrong with me?"

17 laughed. "You were so desperate, like a virgin. I wonder many people have you've broken with that thing." He spread his arms towards him and Trunks fell into his hold.

Trunks blushed sheepishly. "Actually... you're the only one who does this to me," he replied, nuzzling 17's shoulder.

17's face reddened. "Oh… Then you're lucky I can take it so good."

Trunks jumped up. "H-hey! If you say it like that I'm gonna get hard again…"

"You don't want to?" 17 began to eye him seductively. "I thought you said you wanted me on my knees tonight."

Trunks jaw unhinged. "Don't blame me if you lose your voice."

17 pulled him back down and kissed him. "You know I can't fall asleep unless you give me your best…"

"You asked for it."


	2. Morning

The next morning Trunks, half dressed, wandered into the kitchen to find it in ruins. He sighed. "17 was cooking again…" Whatever the android had made Trunks hoped his cooking lessons make the taste bearable. There were two cups of tea placed on the counter that filled the room with the smell of herbs. He smiled lovingly and took a sip from the nearest cup. Although 17 was a novice at cooking, his homemade tea reminded Trunks of the brews his mother made. The taste gave him flashbacks to happier moments of his childhood. Lost in thought, he took little notice of the presence behind him until two arms wrapped around his waist. Trunks, startled, choked a bit on his tea and began to cough while turning to find 17 wearing an apron over a large shirt that slipped off his shoulders. 17 laughed. "Did I scare you?" He rubbed Trunks' back and gave him a playful apology. When Trunks' cough died out 17 rested his head against his chest.

Trunks placed a hand on 17's waist. "You just surprised me, that's all." He kissed his forehead.

"How's the tea?" asked 17, pointing to the cup in Trunks' hand.

Trunks grinned. "It's the best. I think I'm addicted…" His hand lowered down and gripped 17's bottom.

17 raised an eyebrow. "To me or the tea?"

Trunks chuckled and kissed him.

"Both," replied Trunks. "Wait...are you wearing my underwear?"

Looking down he noted the familiar pattern on the boxers being worn by 17.

17 scratched his chin. "Oh yeah… I guess I was just in a hurry to get breakfast ready. You know, it took me two tries at making pancakes before I gave up and settled for waffles." He gestured to the toaster where a plate of waffles covered in whipped cream lay beside it. "Some came out burnt, so I sweetened them…"

Trunks barely glanced at the plate as he was distracted by how 17 looked in that apron. He ran his hand down his hair and then leaned down to kiss his neck. "Thank you, Seventeen. When you do things like this it makes me wonder..." He sighed and pressed his lips into his black hair. "How the hell did you turn out this way?"

17 leaned against Trunks' chest. "You mean how am I not a psycho-murderer? Dunno." He hugged him. "Knowing your past… It makes me wonder how you can still like me..."

Trunks pulled back and stared at 17, who avoided his gaze. "I don't like you, Seventeen," he replied. He lifted 17's chin up and stared into his icy blue eyes. "I love you." Trunks then dipped down and met the android's lips.

When he pulled back, 17 was blushing. "I… I love you, too."

Before the two could exchange another kiss, a voice yelled out, "OhMYGOD."

Staring at the couple from the entryway was a fully dressed android 18, her mouth hanging open.

"17..." She shook her in disbelief. "Did you just say the L-word?"

17's face reddened. "W-what?! No!"

18 grinned. "Yes you did! Holy fuck, I can't believe you're so domestic already!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to shut up when you were screaming your head off last night. I swear to god, your boyfriend's going to break our fucking house down."

Trunks' face drowned in embarrassment.

17 replied, "You're just jealous."

18 huffed. "Yeah, right. One of these days you're gonna end up in a hospital and I'll be there to tell you 'I told you so.'" She turned her back to them and left for the front door. "Enjoy your fuck session in the kitchen. I'm out. PEACE!" She yelled, her arm raised and flipping them off as she exited the house.

17 sighed after watching the door slam. "I miss her already."

Trunks scratched the back his head. "So, um, how come you were upset about saying the word 'love?'"

17 groaned. "I don't want 18 to see that side of me. It's embarrassing."

"You're so childish."

17 glared at Trunks, who then raised his hands in self defense. "B-but that's what I like about you! You're not intimidating at all!"

"What!?"

"I-er mean that even though I know you're strong, you're- You're cute?"

"You take that back!" 17 pushed him playfully.

"I bet you didn't think I was cute that time I knocked you out. And I'm not apologizing for it either."

"You said you were 'playing fair.'"

"I think watching three guys jump into a fight with my own sister calls for a _little_ involvement."

"Heh. It's cute that you love her so much."

"If you say the word cute one more time..."

"You're cu-"

17 cut Trunks off by hitting him multiple times.

"Ah-Hey!" Trunks exclaimed. "Quit it!" He chuckled and caught 17's arms, then turned him around and pushed him against the counter. The gasp that left 17's mouth sounded similar to the sounds he made last night. Trunks pressed his hips against 17's ass, causing the android to whimper sounds of pleasure. He gathered his arms with one hand and used the other to pull his boxers off 17's body. "Lapis."

17 ceased struggling. Trunks only used his human name when they were having sex. He clenched his fists as he felt his entrance being pried open. "Well aren't you bold today…"

Trunks noted the can of whipped cream by the fridge and an idea came to mind.

"Lapis, did I tell you how I think you look in that apron?"

He released 17 and reached for the can. 17 stared at Trunks in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You look so _cute_." Trunks gently shook the can. "It makes me want to eat you up."

17 glanced at the can in realization of what they were about to do. "Aww, but what about the breakfast I made you?"

"Sorry, 17. I'd rather have you."

" _Fine._ But you're the one who's cleaning up the mess."

"With pleasure."


	3. Evening

"17...how long have we been dating?" Hand-in-hand, the couple walked down a pathway lined with tall trees nearly creating an arch overhead. The ground was littered with leaves of red and orange. 17 made sure to step on each one that crossed his path, enjoying the sounds of crunching.

"I dunno. About a year?" replied the android.

Trunks ceased their walking and stared at the scenery before them. In front of them was a view of a crystal blue river flowing out into the ocean, and across it was West City. It was the first time Trunks had brought 17 with him to see it. Usually their dates had been at the small towns surrounding the android's home in the mountains.

17 let go of Trunks' hand and ran with excitement to the railings on the river's edge. He pointed at to round building in the distance and exclaimed, "Is that where you live? It says Capsule Corp, see?"

Trunks smiled and followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder when he caught up to him.

"Yep, that's it alright."

17 leaned back and rested his head against his boyfriend's chest. "I'm really glad you brought me here. I like my home and all, but the city looks so cool… How did you know that restaurant would be so amazing?"

"Back in my world the owner used to cook for kids and the elderly. His food was the best out of anyone else's."

17 slowly turned and looked at him. Trunks noticed his concern and held him closer. "Hey, don't look so glum. We had fun didn't we?" He gathered a side of 17's hair and shifted it behind his ear. "Even before we started dating, you always tried to show me everything I've missed out on as a kid. I just thought I could return the favor."

Trunks leant down and kissed him. "And I'm glad we came here together, too."

17 smiled at him. "You're such a softy… You know being romantic is wasted on me, right?"

"I think you like it and you're just too embarrassed to admit it. You get this huge, surprised look whenever I get you a present."

17 elbowed him. "Shut up! Besides, you're the one who should be getting things, right?"

"Neither of us have had an easy life, Seventeen. But when we're together… well…" He wrapped his arm around 17's waist while his other hand reached into his pocket. "We're happy aren't we?"

17 smiled softly and watched the sun set over the ocean. "Yeah…"

Trunks grasped something in his pocket and felt his heart beating profusely. "I...I want to stay like this- with you... um, forever, I mean."

17 turned his head to look at him, his eyes filled with worry. "Are you sweating? Hey, you're not sick are you?" He lifted his hand to Trunks' forehead, who grabbed it and shook his head gently.

"Seventeen, I'm not sick. I…" Trunks looked away and clenched his fist around the object he kept hidden. "I brought you here...not just because I wanted you to see it."

17 searched his eyes nervously. "Are you leaving again? So soon?"

"No…"

"Then...Then are you leaving me?"

" _WHAT?_ " Trunks clutched 17's shoulders. "Of course not! What did I just say?"

"Well… you could have said 'but the distance between us is too great' or some bs like that! I don't know!" 17 bit his lip and looked away.

Trunks sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Even if I said that… I would miss you too much and come back anyway."

17 couple closed his eyes and the couple basked in their embrace in peace. After a moment 17 pulled away and asked,"So then what _were_ you going ask me?"

Trunks stared at him for a moment.

"Seventeen…"

He reached out and held his hands.

"Will you marry me?"

For a moment it seemed as though time stood still.

17's eyes became wide with surprise.

"W-what?"

Trunks reached back into his pocket, pulled out a silver ring, and held it out in the palm of his hand.

"I'm not sure if it's too soon for this, but I feel like… I want to be your husband, Seventeen."

17 stared at the ring in shock.

"You… you want to marry me? Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah."

17's face suddenly became overridden with joy. He lunged at Trunks, wrapping his arms around his neck, and laughed.

Trunks held him tightly. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes you clueless idiot!"


End file.
